The Trainer Corps
by gallantmon7196
Summary: A story about a teenager, Drake, who is drafted into the Trainer Corps. A special forces branch of the military police. He is trained by Pokemon Trainers so that he may also be able to join their ranks. Their only mission is to protect their home, Apocrypha, one of the only places on Earth that protects humans from wild pokemon. He has to fight fire with fire.
1. Prologue

**So this is an idea that came to me while reading a story on this sight and seeing a hilarious picture on the internet. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**The story that gave me some of the inspiration is called: _Pokemon: Chaotic World_, by Revenantzero. If you like this story check out his/hers.**

**Some of the information, such as copies sold and whatnot, will not be entirely accurate. However, I'm doing the change to fit with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any real life product that is mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue: The Time-line of Pokemon and the world

* * *

1996: In the year of 1996 A.D. a Japanese company known as Nintendo released a pair of games. They were of the Adventure/RPG genre, however they were very unique. Unlike other RPG's that only had around five to ten playable characters, this pair of games had about 150 playable characters. Ones of all shapes, sizes and attributes. With their own specific characteristic and possible moves. These two games became a near instant success. They were called, Pokemon Red and Pokemon Green.

1998: By 1998, two Pokemon games were released in the United States, Pokemon Red and Blue. These two games were updated versions of the original, while still having the same concept. The games began a success even faster than in Japan. With copies flying off the shelves faster than they could be restocked, Pokemon Red and Blue became that fastest selling game of that year.

2014: By its eighteenth year, over two dozen games had been created under the Pokemon name. They took place in a variety of locations with more and more pokemon being introduced each year. Each game having it's own special story line. The franchises latest games: Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, were the best selling games yet. It was the most purchased game of 2013, even though it came out in October. These games marked the beginning of Pokemon's sixth generation, with the total species count exceeding over 700.

2027: The V.R. Helm has reached its final version and is now being sold to the general public. The V.R. Helm is the first fully functional virtual reality simulator able to intercept brainwaves and move the avatar in the game instead.

2028: Nintendo has released it's newest pokemon games. Pokemon V and Pokemon R. These games allow for complete open world exploration. Set in the original Kanto Region, the in game size is over 100 square miles. It houses revolutionary advanced A.I. systems, allowing every pokemon to act as it it was a living, breathing animal. Best selling game of the year.

2030: Nintendo releases it's first ever DLC for Pokemon. The Hoenn region is now added to Pokemon V and Pokemon R. Sales skyrocket...again?

2043: Augmented Reality Glasses, also known as A.R.G.'s, were released on the market. These glasses allow the wearer to open various applications, such as a computer and phone, and utilize them while still being able to walk and see clearly. Multiple glasses can be connected with each other to share files and even play games. The games are normally virtual chess or a paintball-esque shooter.

2049: Nintendo releases a special application, called an 'AGApp', for the A.G.R. It allows for the wearer of the glasses to have a virtual pokemon that lives in the glasses. It has a high level intelligence and assists in organizing files that are stored in the glasses. They can also interact with the surrounding technology, such as computers and GPS. Although there are thousands of pokemon in the games, only the original 700 have been programmed in.

2051: An unknown group of developers have created an app that is about pokemon battling. People can have their pokemon battle each other on the virtual plane, with others being able to watch. Unofficial tournaments popped up in almost every city, with participates being of ever age.

2096: Pokemon has entered it's 50th generation. There are now over several thousand pokemon in existence.

2101: The first human clone is successfully created.

2124: The United States has genetically built the first living pokemon. It was a Charmander, named Satoshi. The cost to make him was 15.7 million dollars.

2135: 1399 more pokemon were created the same way. One of each gender for the original 700 pokemon.

2139: All 1400 pokemon have escaped from the lab where they were created, escaping into the wild. Naturalists noticed a decrease in wildlife population a few months later.

2140: Mysterious egg shells found on the Appalachian Mountain Trail in Georgia by two college students hiking during spring break.

2145: A pokemon is found on the outskirts of San Francisco. Scientists discover that the escaped pokemon are breeding. Later that same year, the United States government says that they have developed a special device meant to capture pokemon. Shaped in a sphere for it being easier to carry, general public has simply called by the famous name 'pokeball'.

2160: All of Earth's natural land animals have been eradicated, with pokemon taking their place. Condition for sea creatures is unknown. Pokeballs are now being mass produced and being sold to the general public. Unfortunately, a lot of people were severely injured, some killed, in attempting to catch their own pokemon.

2161: A new book has come on the market. It says how to safely battle and capture pokemon. Become the top selling book of the past decade.

2166: Almost every person in the world has at least one pokemon. Most see them as friends and companions, however, criminal organizations are using pokemon for crime and murder. Police combat these organizations with their own pokemon.

2166-2306: Humans and pokemon have started to live in a peaceful coexistence. While there is the occasional person who get's themselves killed by biting off more than they can chew, things are pretty calm. There is world peace and technology has evolved at a much faster rate than predicted.

2306: Wild pokemon suddenly become a lot more hostile. People dying of wild pokemon attacks become more frequent. The public feels uneasy but not scared.

June 20, 2309: Considered the day that started the greatest disaster in all of recorded history. Wild pokemon started an all out attack on towns and cities all across the world. They attacked and killed civilians indiscriminately. Police forces tried to hold back the pokemon as best they could, however they became overwhelmed. Experienced trainers also tried to hold them back, but they too failed, their own pokemon turning on them and attacking. This was the first day that began what was known as The Pokemon War.

2328: The Pokemon War continued, with humanity on the losing end. Everyday, more and more of peoples pokemon attack them. In some instances they are killed. Scientists are baffled by this sudden aggressiveness of the creatures, but are even more confused that there are a lot of trainers whose pokemon do not attack them and stay loyal to humanity. World leaders meet together to figure out what they need to do. After five days of pondering, they come to a conclusion. Plans were created to build massive walled enclosures for people to be evacuated to all over the world.

2329: Construction begins. This becomes a united effort as people pour in towards the designated building areas. Civilians were tasked with building while all remaining military and police forces did their best to protect them.

2347: Construction on the final enclosure ends. Ten of these enclosures now exist all over the planet. Two in North America, one on each coast, one in the center of South America, two in Europe, one in Australia, two in Asia and two in Africa. As soon as they were finished, people rushed into them as fast as they could.

2350: The gates have been closed to all but the military forces that had formed to protect each city from the still continuous pokemon threat. These individual city-states were isolated from each other in every way possible. Each city-state has it's own name, separate government and separate way of living. Apocrypha, the settlement located in the North Eastern part of the United States has focused it's resources heavily in agriculture, to keep it's citizens fed. However, the massive amounts of food that is grown has attracted massive amounts of pokemon. Any that are able to get over the wall immediately attack the people and take any food that they can.

2351: Due to the massive amount of food taken by the pokemon, almost half of the farming/lower class died of starvation over the winter, along with a quarter of the middle dying too. The Grand Council met to decide on how to combat this problem. After a month of arguing over ideas, they came up with the idea of the Trainer Corps. an elite branch of the police force that would use pokemon that they have captured to defend the food and Apocrypha as a whole. That Summer, sixteen teenagers were chosen, four from each of the social classes. They became the first generation of the Trainer Corps.

2852: This is where our story begins.

* * *

**So cool idea I had. But still, if you like this read _Pokemon: Chaotic World_ I want to support the author's story that inspired mine as much as I can.**

**Remember to Read and Review.**

**Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the first real chapter for Trainer Corps. I had planned the get this done sooner, but I've been hitting writers block with this story and my others. Hopefully this will bring me out of the odd funk I'm in.**

**Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Drake

* * *

###Apocrypha, 4th day of First Bloom, 1148 hours, 2852###

Drake sat on the side of the road, knees against his forehead. The cold earth below him was moist from the resent rain, leaving small water spots and a little bit of mud. His arms wrapped around his head to shield his eyes from the sun. His blue eyes out of focus.

"Hey, you okay there?"

Drake didn't respond for a minute, unaware that the question was directed towards him. A small thin finger poked his shoulder causing him to flinch, more out of instinct than anything else. Looking up, the eighteen year old looked to see who had poked him. His gaze fell upon girl, about his age, crouching in front of him. Forcing a smile, he replied to her question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked about everything that has happened."

The girl smiled. Instantly, Drake felt better. The sun seemed to give off more warmth, the wild blooming flowers smelled a little better, and the spring air tasted a little sweeter. Standing up, he got a better look at the girl. She was a about six inches shorter than his six feet two inches. She had fair looking skin and platinum blonde hair. Her sky blue eyes staring into Drakes navy blue ones. She wore a forest green blouse, with a pair of a high end jeans and black dress shoes. Drake assumed she was probably from the upper class. Continuing to smile, the girl extended her hand to shake.

"Anyways, I know to feeling. I'm pretty shocked by everything myself. By the way, I'm Alexandra. Alexandra York."

Drake couldn't hold back his surprise as he shook the girls hand. She wasn't just from the upper class, but from the highest class. The York family was an old and powerful name, having been around since before the construction of Apocrypha. Records say that they were one of the primary advocates in building the walls. They were also one of the wealthiest, dominating the transportation systems for people and products. They were also politically powerful, with there always being at least one member in the family being a member of the high counsel. Drake could hardly form words.

"P...plea...pleasure to m...meet you. I'm Dr...Drake."

He immediately retracted his hand from the shake, as if he was touching poison. The girl, Alexandra, looked as though she wanted to ask why he did that but decided against it. After a few moments of an awkward silence between the two, Alexandra decided to restart from where they left off.

"So...you're name is Drake."

Said teenager started to relax a little, glad she wasn't pushing for anymore information. He managed a small smile.

"Yeah. Sorry abou-"

"What's your last name?"

That question dashed Drakes hopes faster than thought possible. The smile on his face dissapeared as he palms began the sweat a little.

"It's Winchester! Drake Winchester. Happy?"

Alexandra chose not to say anything, sensing some hostility. Instead, she turned around and walked off to talk with some of the other teenagers. Drake immediately regretted acting a little hostile towards her. What happened wasn't her fault. Sighing to himself, he checked his clothes, making sure that they were too covered in dirt. His cargo pants had a little bit of mud on them from sitting on the grass, but it was drying up and starting to flake off. His plaid button down shirt wasn't and worse for wear, slightly wrinkled but still presentable. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow to keep him slightly cooled from the warming days. Underneath was a black t-shirt. Drake inspected the bottom of his boots, making sure there were any irritating rock stuck between the treads. His boots were made of leather with rubber soles. Light but sturdy and good for hiking.

"UGH! I'm so board!"

Drake looked over at the main group of teenagers to see who called out. He spotted a short boy, around fourteen years of age and the youngest of everyone present. He was clearly from the upper class like Alexandra. He was dressed in khakis, a white shirt and a blazer. His pair of shiny black dress shoes were half covered in mud. He had a round face, most likely from years of being overly well fed, with his medium length raven black hair combed very neatly. His face was flushed with weariness. Drake rolled his eyes. It was clear that this kid probably never had to stand for more than twenty minutes at a time before today. The boy proceeded to fold his arms and angrily tap is foot on the pavement of the road, a scowl on his face.

"If they take any longer, they are going to have to talk to my father."

Drake released an exasperated sigh to himself before turning his attention to the groups surroundings. He looked around, taking them in for the first time since the military bus dropped them all off here about half an hour ago. They were standing in a large open field, mostly empty with the occasional boulder and tree. The huge structure known as The Wall could be scene a few miles away. The Wall protected them from the dangerous world of deadly creatures known as pokemon. The world all sixteen of them were about to enter. Drake's train of thought was interrupted when the upper class kid stamped his foot onto the ground, grunting in frustration.

"How much longer are we suppose to stand here? If I have to wait for one more minute I'm going to-"

All if on cue, the rumbling of an engine could be heard down the road. Drake leaned forward and turned his head left. About a mile away was another bus coming towards them. The sun glinted off of the silver roof, occasionally reflecting into their eyes. After a few minutes of staring, the bus pulled up in front of them. It was very similar to the one that dropped them off here. It was average sized, having five rows. In each row there were two bench seats where two people could sit per seat. It had a chrome exterior, with darkly tinted windows. On the side was a strange logo of red and white circle with the letters : "T" and "C" over the circle. The vehicle stopped and opened it's doors. Out stepped two men. A tall, strong looking, and dignified man that carried an air that demanded respect from everyone. He wore a suit and tie that were freshly ironed and crisp. Behind him was a much smaller and bespectacled man. He looked as if he was the definition of a nerd. He wore simple khakis and white button down with red bars and a yellow and blue bow tie. In his hands, he clutched a holo board. The large, intimidating man took a step forward.

"Line Up!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Drake, Alexandra and the others all stood in a messy and disorganized line. All of their shoes and boots barely touching the pavement. Drake took a look over, he was the last one on the right end of the line, Alexandra was five people to his left. The large man, who Drake figured was the commanding officer of the Corps. walked the length of the line. He eyed everyone briefly as he passed them. Drake steeled his nerves best he could as he came under the scrutinizing glance of the man. After few tense moments, the man introduced himself.

"My name is General William Laurence. I am one of the top ranking officers of the Trainer Corps. As of today, you are no longer member of civilian society. You are now Trainers, the smallest yet strongest branch of the military force of Apocrypha. Your task is to capture pokemon and use them as means to defend our homes and families. Now, you are to all board the bus and you will take you to the main facility. Are there any questions?"

There was silence for a moment. No one dared to speak. The General turned around, along with his assistant, and started to head back to the bus. He stepped into the vehicle, with the entire thing tilting down in response. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at all of us still standing in a line.

"Come on. Get in the bus. Unless you would prefer to run the next few miles."

After a moment's hesitation, Drake and the others headed over. As they all reached the door, there was a fair amount of pushing and shoving to board first. Drake, and a few others, decided they didn't want to be a part of that and took a step back. After a few more minutes, everyone was boarded and ready to go.

* * *

After about a half hour, the bus came to a stop and every one filed out. Drake was the last one out. As he stepped outside, he put his hand brow to shield the sun from his eyes. The tinted windows had made the inside of the bus dark, so stepping back out into the sun was slightly disorienting. Once his eyes adjusted, Drake lowered his hand and took in his surroundings. In front of him was a massive building made of a combination of brick and brownstone. Drake guessed that the building was six stories high after counting how many rows of windows there were. The general grunted loudly, garnering the attention of Drake and the others.

"Good, now that I have your undivided attention. This is Command, the command center for all trainers in Apocrypha. This is where all of you will get your orders from regarding assignments and jobs. Any questions?"

Drake and the rest of the group all shook their heads, signalling that they didn't have any questions. General Laurence nodded before turning around.

"I will leave you to talk among yourselves for now. Your immediate superior officer will arrive here shortly."

General William Laurence then proceeded to walk up the steps of the marble building and through the wooden door, his assistant in tow. No one talked for a little while, Drake and most of the others just sat down on the steps and looked around. Drake could see a various amount of other building in the distance. There were people walking around, but none came too close the the group of new recruits. All was relatively peaceful.

"WHEN WILL THAT PERSON BE HERE?"

Drake closed his eyes and lightly groaned in annoyance. He didn't even need to look to know who was complaining. It was that snotty kid from earlier, when they were waiting for the bus. He tried to tune out the complaining kid as much as he could, but was failing miserably.

"If this guy does show up in the next two minutes, I'm go to-"

"You'll do what?"

Everyone turned their to Drake. He was now standing up, a look of complete annoyance on his face. The upper class kid simply smirked.

"Easy, I'll call my father and get him to put this place under better management."

Drake laughed to himself.

"You really don't get what happened to you, do you?"

The kid's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Seeing as how he wasn't responding Drake took the initiative to continue.

"The Trainer Corps. is an operation free from all political influence. It doesn't matter whether you parents are members of the high council or not, they can't do anything the interfere with this place. So, any power that you think you have doesn't exist anymore."

Drake was now standing directly in front of the boy and was clearly intimidating for the other. Drake stood and solid one and a half feet taller than the boy, and had to look down. The two of their eyes met and sparks could likely be seen going in between them. Everyone was now standing and looking around nervously, unsure if it was okay for Drake and the boy to be so close to fighting like this. Behind them, a low and gruff voice cleared.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I know that not a lot happened but I try to keep all of my chapters around 2000 words. **

**Unfortunately I have to say that Drake getting his first pokemon will take a few chapters. That isn't to say we won't be seeing new pokemon any time soon. Maybe even next chapter.**

**Also. MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU ALL!**


End file.
